The Legendary Gijinka, Suicune
by LotusEater369
Summary: Only legendary pokemon could change into a human like form, up until a certain point in their life. The exact reason as to why they did it and when they stopped is unknown. Could it be to experience the bonds humans could have and protect it, or to awaken their powers?
1. Encounter: The Red Dragon

She was still young, a reincarnated Suicune. Most definitely the youngest out of the three siblings. Raiku was the middle who had recently gained his full powers but has remained out of sight for a while. Entei is the oldest. He still had much time before he was too old to continue. Suicune still had to learn much about her life, what her purpose was and the world around her. Humans were a lightly touched subject to her. So many would worship her as if she was a god and then there were those who would capture her for their cruel intentions at first sight.

Suicune didn't stay much from the Johto region, since it was the one she first appeared in. She knew she was supposed to clean all of the bodies of water to make them pure again but much else was unknown to her. There was just this fear of having someone waiting for her as soon as she left to use her for any wrongdoings. She had barely made acquaintances with Pokémon because of her lack of trust.

The next body of water she crossed upon was the Lake of Rage. She walked to the bank and looked down at the warer, her eyes adjusting to see the creatures under the surface. Slowly she took a step onto the water, like she was unsure she could stand on it. Instantly a small ring appeared getting only so big of a clearer, blue water. She took another step, them another. Soon she began to dance around, her eyes only focusing on her powers cleansing the lake. About a quarter of the lake became clean until she heard a voice that broke the still surface of the water.

Suicune stopped and stared at the untouched area before her. She heard the noise again before something shot out of the water. Her eyes only saw the red scales before dragon flames came at her. She jumped out of the way, but the flames still caught her hind leg.

This creature was huge and it's eyes were filled with an anger that would not cease. The pokemon became even more enraged when it saw Suicune standing before it like it was a challenge. It began to move wildly and unpredictably, making it hard for Suicune to have a solid surface to stand on. When it saw her defenseless it rammed it's body into her, sending her flying into one of the higher banks nearby.

A cry echoed as she slammed into the bank. When she opened her eyes she saw flames coming once again. She scrambled but missed the attack completely. Though she was in such a panic she did not pay attention to where she was going. She scraped her self against several trees as she barely missed them as she ran. The moment she looked back was when she made it worse for herself. She tripped over a dead tree laying on the ground and fell, only to begin rolling down a hill only to have a large oak tree stop her.

Pain jabbed at every angle without hesitation. She broke her silence with a small cry, knowing no one would ever be out in this thick of a forest to at least acknowledge her existence. Her eyes closed, accepting her fate. She was not meant to be a legendary pokemon. She showered the name with disgrace. Protecting herself was no easy task and finally she failed for the last time.


	2. Beginning of a New World

Draven Titus was a skilled trainer. He hadn't gotten all eight badges to prove it yet but he would overcome the distance to prove he was worthy. As soon as he was done in Mahogany Town, he would buy the necessary gear he needed to pass through the Ice Cave then nothing would be in his way.

While he was in Mahogany Town he decided to take a small break to catch a few new Pokemon. Completing his Pokedex wasn't on his to-do list but he liked being able to have plenty of different types to switch out during battles. Sticking to one single type was not his style, nor did it prove to always be the smartest thing to do. While he was in the grass looking, he came across a rare Pidgeotto with strange colors, proving it was one of the more powerful of its kind. He ran after it, doing what he could to try to paralize it with Ampharos. The bird kept dodging the attacks, flying farther into the forest. At the first chance Draven had to throw a pokeball the Pidgeotto flew off out of sight.

"Well that was a bummer. We we close too. You did very good, Ampharos, so get some rest," he said as he held out a specific ball for the pokemon to return to.

Draven gave a sigh and crossed his arms as he thought about his team. They were all friendly towards the trainer, but sometimes not towards each other. That was only a part of life, no matter what kind of creature you were. His thoughts got interruped by loud rumbling, ending with a thud. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to return him yet."

He stood with his arm ready to release one from his team in defense but after that last thud was silence. He still waited just in case something would come for him but nothing did. Out of curiosity he walked towards the noise as quietly as he could to see what it was. Slowly he came to see something mostly blue up ahead. As he got closer he saw what it was and stopped in awe.

Suicune was laying on the ground before him. Draven was a little starstuck seeing her but rushed over to her. It was obvious she was in pain while unconscious. A potion would barely touch her wounds, not to mention the burn on her leg. There was no telling what could've happened to her. She didn't look as young as the pictures he'd seen of her, so maybe she lacked the experience. He shoved the thoughts aside and reached into his bag for a great ball. It felt wrong doing it but there was no other way for her to get help quick enough without being seen.

The pokemon was captured without a problem. It wouldn't even have the strength to fight back if it was awake. Draven placed the pokeball back into his bag just so no one would see it. He pulled out another ball to release an Arcanine. It stared at Draven, knowing that the legendary pokemon was injured.

"Come on, boy. Getting to the pokemon center is the only way she's going to be able to get help," he said as he climbed onto the dog's back. Then he took off, racing to get back to town. When the got to the center he didn't even bother to get off until they were inside.

Nurse Joy was talking to one of the younger children with his parents as a happy Oddish began to wonder off. She was quickly interrupted by Draven when he dismounted his Arcanine and ran to her.

"Oh, Draven, what a nice suprise," she said.

"Nurse Joy, I need your help. Now," he said as he shoved the blue pokeball into her hands.

A talent that Nurse Joy had, but kept secret was that she could sense the pokemon inside their balls, their kind, how badly they're hurt, their relationship with their trainer. As soon as the ball hit her hands she gasped. She took it and ran towards one of the doors by the counter. "Chansey! We have to do an operation quickly," she called. The pink pokemon followed her into the room.

Draven returned Arcanine then waited in the operation waiting room quietly. He didn't want to worry since Nurse Joy was the absolute best help any pokemon could get, but there was the doubt that Suicune was waiting too long.

Draven had fallen asleep waiting on hearing something about the poor creature. She was now his since she was captured but she was meant to be free. He was woken up by something shaking his arm. His eyes opened to see the nurse standing in front of him.

"Draven. She's alright. You found her just in time," she said.

His eyes looked at the time to see several hours had passed. "You've been in surgery all this time, Nurse?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I'll have to rest soon but she is able to recover now. Come, I'll show you to her," she said as she began to led him towards the room.

Draven was led to one of the rooms closest to the lobby, assuming it was close so Joy could have the chance of rushing to a pokemon that was not quite able to heal on its own. The room was almost all white, just some blue accents here and there. He could hear multiple machines running at once. He walked over to the bed and did not see a creature, but a young woman.

"Um, Nurse Joy? This isn't Suicune," he said quietly.

Nurse Joy grabbed his arms and leaned in close so only he could hear. "You are now her caretaker. Which means no matter what form she is in, she is yours." She paused to look at her. "Legendary pokemon have a secret that only we know. For a short time in their early stage of life they can turn into a humanlike form. They will have some physical characteristics but they can walk among us like anyone else.

"The only way she can continue healing is being in this form. No one would be able to tell her true identity." She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry but she cannot stay here for too long. Her brother, Entei has gone about a rage recently and Raikou is no where to be found. It is up to Suicune to stop him but she cannot do it in this condition."

Draven looked at the girl, feeling like he stepped into something bigger than he should have but he knew he had taken the responsibility on his own choice. She had a huge path before her but she could not do it without help.

"Is there something I can do now to begin helping her? If she can't stay long then we can go to Blackthorn City just to keep Entei from coming here and destroying this town."

Nurse Joy nodded as she let go. "For the rest of the night get some rest. I can have you exhausted after all. Then I need you to pick up some clothes for her. Size three might fit her well since she is so small. She will need her arms and legs covered because she has markings that might give her away. I will sort out the medication she will need to take and give it to you when you leave." She walked over to the machine hooked to the IV bags and pressed a few buttons. "Draven. You are about to be a part of adventure no one has been through. Suicune will need you to help her, help everyone, for this battle."

Draven walked to the nearest motel, the words echoing in his mind. Could it be possible that these legendary pokemon have been walking in plain sight around humans all along? The thought was quite exciting but he stayed calm. He paid for a room then settled in. The Ice Cave would be quite a bit of a task in the morning so he would need to prepare for two of them. He closed his eyes and began to snore.


	3. Getting Aquainted

Draven woke up not long after the sun had separated itself from the horizon. His body knew it would be a long day. He showered then got dressed into a clean pair of clothes. He brushed his black hair until all the tangles were out. It was mostly straight but had some curve to it depending what day it was and reached just below his shoulders. He had a black tank top he put on before putting on a black long-sleeve that was form fitting. His pants matched the same tone of black but the buttons were a silver color. He liked wearing cargo pants for the pockets and durability for the adventure. His boots were also black and the pieces of metal matched the same silver color of his buttons. His jacket had sleeves that flared out slightly towards the ends. Red was its main color, but had accents of black and silver. The collar was larger than the typical collar, giving him that look of bad ass. He sung his backpack on and headed for the clothing store.

He entered the clothing store, seeing that it was obvious that the girls section was separate. He looked around, sort of embarrassed that he didn't know what kind of style Suicune would like, or any girl for that matter. Finally one of the sales girls came by.

"Do you need help with anything today sir," she asked in a bubbly voice.

"Yeah, I'm looking to buy some clothes for my sister. She's moving to town and I thought that a new wardrobe would be nice. I don't know what she likes to wear though," he laughed nervously.

The girl gave a thought. "Okay, what colors does she like to wear?"

"Blue and purple mostly, but she does like other colors. Could you find me some that cover her arms and legs? She still have some scars from an accident and she's still embarassed to show them."

The girl nodded. "Of course! I'll make sure she looks cute no matter what she wears!" she said as she went to grab clothes off hangers and shelves. Draven watched her, wondering how much this was going to cost. As a skilled trainer, such as he, money was just an object, most of the time. The girl did seem to act like money was just a word.

Draven waited patiently by the counter for the girl to finish getting the clothes. He debated on closing his eyes at the rate this was taking. He was interrupted by the girl before he did decide to nap.

"Okay, so I have quite a few things picked out. I thought you might want to look at them before you pay for them."

"Yeah, sure," Draven said as he followed her. She had the styles hanging up with their accessories and shoes right by them. He froze for a moment, not thinking there'd be so much. He thought quickly, trying to find the right words to say without it seeming like he was trying to break his story. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention she already has a bunch of jewelry. But I think that silver necklace might do just fine." He chose a couple of the outfits for the girl then paused. "I have a dumb question. Would these shoes do well for someone who might do a lot of walking? It's not natural for a guy to wear heels but they don't seem like they would do good."

The girl smiled. "Oh, of course. Despite the fashion sense we have in this store, everything we sell is complete trainer quality. I personally wear some of these shoes myself and I'll tell you for sure that they will last a lifetime!" she said exitedly.

Draven nodded. He chose two pairs of shoes that were closed toe and that would match the colors on the outfits he chose. He then chose a small bag for her so she could carry a few things she might need for herself then chose a white thick jacket that would do for the Ice Cave. He paid for all it, feeling like he paid a little much for some of it, then carried the bags to the Pokemon Center.

Nurse Joy smiled when she saw him enter the lobby. "Great, you're back. Come quickly," she said as she led him back to Suicune's room in a hurry so no one in the lobby could listen to their conversation. "Suicune is doing really well. I have her ready to travel but she will have to take medicine with her so she can make sure she won't get any infections from her cuts while you're on the road. Can I see what you bought?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draven said as he handed Joy the bags of clothes. "I really don't know what to get her but all of it will cover her markings."

"Don't worry. For such a short time like this I'm sure you did just fine. Just wait out here and I'll help her get dressed," she said with a smile as she entered Suicune's room.

The trainer waited, thinking what all just happened. Just yesterday he found a legendary Pokemon and how he has to be her caretaker until she can fully recover. And there's the idea of being on the run in case Entei comes looking for her. He just hoped he could get along with her.

Nurse Joy came out of her room. "She is almost ready. Chancey will help her with a few things. I wanted to go over a few things with you before you two left." She led him to another room, which almost looked like an office, just not a place she spent a lot of time in. "Have a seat. Like I said before, we don't know why legendary Pokemon can have this human-like form, or why they can only have it for a short time. Just prepared that in case she can no longer have this form may be the time that she has to go on her own way. Unless Raikou comes back from wherever he left to, Suicune is the only one who can stop Entei.

"Suicune will also need your help on one thing, for sure. She has very little knowledge of the human culture. She's been too afraid to come too close to humans to try to learn about them. It'll be hard trying to teach her on the run but I know you can do it." She paused for a moment to pull out the medicine bottles she had in her apron. "Also, I'm not sure if she can read yet, but just in case here's all the medicine she needs to take. Two of them are a light pain reliever. She might not need to finish them but if she needs them she needs to take them three times a day. I have three others she will need to finish. One is three times a day, the second is twice a day, and the third she can take at bedtime."

Draven nodded. "I'll take care of her just like when I lived at home with my little sister. I don't wouldn't want her to get hurt, just like I wouldn't want for the rest of my team."

Nurse Joy smiled. "I'm glad it was you that found her and not anyone else. Oh! Also, since she has been caught by you I fixed it in the system where no matter what happens she cannot be transferred to the PC. That way you only know that you caught her. I hate to hide things from Professor Elm sometimes but I think the less that knows, the better."

"In this case, no. Does she have a different name to go by? I mean, calling her Suicune would be a little odd, unless she were to cosplay like herself everyday."

"No, she doesn't. But since you did catch her, you have the choice to give her a nickname."

"Hm... I think Reina would do well."

Nurse Joy nodded. "Reina it is. Come, she should be ready."

They walked back to the girl's room to see Chancey speaking to her.

"Suicune, this is Draven. He is the trainer that will be taking care of you," she said as she walked over to her and sat beside her. "He will do nothing but the best for you, so you don't need to worry. He has nothing but love for his team and he will give you no less. Your new nickname is Reina, and I think it sounds lovely. There is no reason to be afraid, okay?" Nurse Joy said to her. She knew she was still going to be distrusting for a while and she didn't blame her.

Nurse Joy then stood up, having a hand out to lead Reina to Draven.

Draven blushed a little bit. Reina's human form was beautiful. Her long bangs were tinted blue, representing the color of her crown in her monster form. The rest of her hair was the same purple, and it had so much body only a girl could dream of. She had two pieces of hair that was an iridescent white that were slightly curvy on either side of her, flowing with the purple hair. Her eyes were blue, just like a lake. She stood a little taller than most girls since she was wearing the white heels. She wore blue leggings with a white skirt with a blue long sleeve shirt. He did feel awkward picking out a wardrobe for a woman, but he did have to give compliments to himself for doing a good job. He had only hoped to make it look like he wasn't a 5-year old picking out an outfit for the first time.

"Reina, I am Draven. I'll take care of you until the day you need to go back to your path as a legendary Pokemon," he said as he bowed his head. "Before we leave town I thought it would be a good idea to get something to eat. Would you join me?"

Reina didn't know how to really react. She looked away as she held her hand to face. Her cheeks were not pink but the look on her face did say she felt embarrassed.

Nurse Joy put a hand on her arm. "Go ahead. You will not have a single thing to worry about, dear."

Reina was quiet for a little more before she looked at her trainer. She knew she was captured so she was now his, but he treated her like a person, not a slave. "Yes, I will."

Draven smiled. "Good," he said as he held her by the arm. "I'm sure you'll enjoy a nice cheeseburger before we leave town."

"A, uh, cheeseburger?" she asked, never hearing the word before.

"You'll see what I mean soon. You'll enjoy it."


	4. The Delicious Cheeseburger

Draven held Reina by her arm as he led her to a small hamburger shop closer to the east side of town. The instant they walked in the aroma of seasoned beef filled the air. Reina looked down as her stomach grumbled.

"Don't worry. After eating this you won't be hungry anymore."

The host walked up to them, dressed in a formal attire. "How many today?"

"Two please," Draven said.

The host nodded. "Right this way," he said as he led them to a small table, perfect for two. "You waiter will be with you shortly."

Draven sat down first. Reina was reluctant at first, but after she saw how he sat down she copied him. She fidgeted with her hands, wondering where she's supposed to place them before letting them fall to her lap.

"Relax. I know this is hard to pretend to be human," Draven said quietly over the table. "While we're here, watch how some of the other people react, mostly the girls. Since we're in a corner we can see most of everyone else here. You don't have to mimic them, but kind of follow how they behave."

He cut his sentence off short when the waiter walked up to them. "Hello, my name is Richard. I'll be taking care of you this fine lunch hour. What can I get you to drink?"

"Two ice-cold lemonades, please?"

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"What is a lemonade?"

"It's a drink made from lemons and sugar. So there's not tartness to it, but all the flavor you want."

Reina nodded and looked around as she waited for this drink.

Two clear glasses were sat before them filled with this yellow drink.

"Can I go ahead and place an order for you two?" the waiter asked.

"Oh. I forgot to look at the menu." Draven picked up the menu and found something simple for the both of them. "Just two quarter pound burgers, both with cheese. Her's will have... mayonnaise and no onions. Mine will have mustard, no onions or lettuce. And add jalapenos to mine."

The waiter jotted down the order. "Yes sir. I'll have this out as soon as it comes off the grill," he said as he walked off again.

"What's all this other stuff you talked about? You said we were getting cheeseburgers," Reina said, hoping for one thing, not a billion.

"We are. Quarter pound is the size, the most basic size almost everyone eats. The other stuff are condiments, like sauces and veggies you can put on the cheeseburger. The greatness about cheeseburgers are that they can be so plain and simple, and have it stacked up this big," he motioned with his hands, "and no matter what it'll taste great."

Reina had a look that she wasn't quite impressed with his answer. Already this human life was complicated. She leaned over to take a sip of the lemonade through the straw and her facial expression changed. "Wow. This taste great. It's so sweet."

"Haha, enjoy it. Don't drink it too quickly though, okay?" Draven said as he picked his glass up off the table to drink his.

Silence fell before the two as they waited for their food. Draven was lost in his thoughts for a moment, just thinking of a game plan. He would have to be one step ahead if anything happens.

The waiter came back with the food on a serving platter. He sat the plate infront of the correct person. "Here you are. Can I get anything else for you before you start?" he asked.

Draven shook his head. "No, thanks. This looks great." He waited until the waiter walked off before he turned back to Reina. "So, the way you eat a cheeseburger is picking it up like this and taking bites out of it. Be careful, some of the juice is going to run out of the other side," he said just before he demonstrated.

Reina picked her's up, seeing all the veggies in between two buns, with a yellow thing sitting on top of the piece of meat. She leaned into take her first bite. "Hmm!"

Draven laughed. "Good isn't it? I wouldn't lie about food. Don't forget your fries. They're fried potatoes. You can even eat those with ketchup." He continued to eat his as she devoured her's like she hadn't eaten in weeks. He thought about it, she probably hadn't. It could be the reason why she hadn't reached her full size yet.

The waiter came back to ask how they were doing, pleased they weren't a picky couple. He refilled their drinks, Reina's more than Draven's, then went about his way.

Reina was done much quicker than Draven, and had even finished her second cup of lemonade. "That was good," she said a bit shyly.

"Don't worry about it. We won't eat anything less than the best food. You have a lot to try."

Draven finished his food then left money on the table for the meal and the tip. "Are you ready, Reina?"

"I think I need to, uhm," she began.

"You need to use the bathroom. See, I told you not to drink too fast. Walk over to that corner and look for the sign with the lady in the dress. That would be the women's restroom. Just meet me outside when you're ready."


	5. I am Your Sword I am Your Shield

Reina waited in line to be the next to use a stall. There were women in front of her and behind her. She began to fidget as they would take a step closer to her as the line progressed. When it became her turn she didn't enter the stall. She began to feel a little hot, feeling pressure that didn't quite exist yet.

"Hello? Are you going to go? We're waiting," said the woman behind her rudely. When Reina didn't move she pushed her. "Go sometime today, lady." Reina still didn't move. The woman walked past her, shoving her into the wall. "If you're not going then get out of the way."

Reina's eyes watered, then tears came running down as she ran out of the bathroom. She pushed past other people to get outside, bumping into Draven.

Draven gained his stance and turned around to see the girl sobbing. He pulled her close to comfort her then put some space in between them so he could look at her.

"Reina, why are you crying?" he asked softly.

She stopped sobbing only to get the words out. "I-I got scared to go, a-and then that woman was yelling and pushed me."

Draven held her close again. "What did she look like?"

"She... She had orange hair..."

Draven took her back into the restaurant and saw the woman walking out of the bathroom with one other, who looked like a friend of her's.

"Excuse me. I believe you owe someone an apology," Draven said in a demanding tone.

"Oh, so you're the boyfriend sticking up for her? Puh-leeze."

"Apologize. Now."

The woman stepped closer to him. "I don't let anyone tell me what to do."

Draven let go of Reina so she wouldn't be in the middle of the two. "Would you like a battle of attitudes here?"

"I'll win over some lame-ass defending that little wimp of a girlfriend," she said as she began to throw a punch.

Draven caught her right hook with his left hand and bent her fist downwards, making her stop and whimper in pain. "I suggest you give her an apology, or I can make this hurt worse," he said as he twitched his hand to bend her wrist a little more.

"I-I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Just let go," the woman said as she started to cower down to try to bend her wrist out of the pain.

"That'll do," Draven said as he let go. Despite those who were sexist, he did believe defensive actions were called for no matter what sex you were, especially when there was no reason for things to get physical.

The woman ran off, her friend following behind her. Draven walked over to the handicapped room and knocked, not hearing any noises. He slowly opened the door to confirm it was empty.

"Come, on Reina. No one is in this one," he said as he held the door open for her. She reluctantly walked towards him, scared of him after seeing his anger flare up.

She quickly slid past Draven and closed the door just as fast. She took care of her business then stood in the bathroom by herself, afraid to go out.

"Reina," he called. "Are you okay?"

Silence. He soon figured it out. He never realized how much of an anger he had until he looked back on himself. It was good every once in a while, but it apparently put fear into Reina too.

"Reina. Let me in, we'll talk, okay?"

There was more silence but then he heard the footsteps get close to the door then a click sound was made. The door cracked open just for her to see him. Draven put his hand on the door and carefully opened it so he could enter. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

"I can tell you're scared. I'm sorry. I do have a bit of a temper sometimes but I would never take it out on you," he said as he reached out to hold her arms, sliding his hands down to hold her hands. "I will protect you no matter who the enemy is-pokemon or human." He pulled her in for a hug, hoping the gesture would send a good feeling, not more fear. "Please don't be scared," he said in her ear.

Reina's cheeks grew pink by his gestures, soon becoming red after the embrace. His body heat felt so warm, something she wouldn't ever experience if she had kept her lifestyle the way it was, distrusting everything that breathed. She could smell an odd scent on him, not foul but something the forests would ever have. Slowly she put her arms around him, liking the feeling.

"I'm o-okay," she said sheepishly.

Draven chuckled at her when he pulled away to look at her face. "See, there's nothing to worry about. Now, come on. We've got an Ice Cave to hike." He held her by the arm once more and led her out of the bathroom and out to the east. Her pink face reminded her of his sister when she would get embarrassed. He hoped he could treat her more as a sister close to his age, someone she could count on no matter what.


End file.
